


CHERISH

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Akanishi Jin入社十周年贺
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	CHERISH

[你一个人在那片星空下寂寞不寂寞。]

下班回家后先打开显示屏已经成了山下的习惯。  
登入的远程，输入密码，连接外星站点，如果熟练的话，这些步骤在几瞬之间便能完成。而山下似乎到了不用盯着键盘就能完成一切的程度。不过比起他那颗思念的心来，实在不算什么。

……因为珍爱他，才选择在这里等待的。山下害怕他一在身旁，自己会不由自主地依靠他，变得软弱，可也只有他，能够给予勇气。

昏暗的黑空是见面的背景色，传输来的图像一帧一帧出现，他的模样慢慢展现出来。

山下无法自抑的凝视着他，轻轻唤了声。

“jin……”

Jin在那万籁俱寂的宇宙中已经待了快大半年，然而对他来说就好像过去很短的一段时间。

“jin……”

“pchan.”

Jin爽朗的声音透过扩音喇叭穿过了耳膜。

就在昨天，网路的管道又打开了一层，意味着空间站传来的信息将更清晰。山下从来没有那么期待过明天的到来。

似乎是注意到p的呆滞，jin提了提音调，成了疑问的口气，

“pchan你怎么啦？”

“不，我很好。”p定了定心绪，他不会掩饰，只是太想念jin就会不由自主地变得魂不守舍起来，但是jin却不能理解。

“还习惯吗？在空间站的生活。”

后面准备要说的那句话是‘失重的感觉不太好吧。’山下很想这么问，不过他在说出口之前就放弃了。

“一点也不会。Pchan忘了我的体质是吧。”

Jin太阳花般的笑容仿佛是世界上唯一温暖的存在，山下想守护的事物不过如此。在研究所繁忙复杂的工作后，一个笑容可以治愈所有的不愉快。

“那么，告诉我，你看到了什么，jin？”

山下调近了镜头，这样就好像jin真的在自己面前说话。

“星星。”需要经过短暂思考的回答，jin开始一字一句说道。

“有很多星星。”

“嗯，没有别的了？”

“也许有很多是看不见的吧，但是……没有pchan”

“诶…”这是数据库中jin不曾有的回答，对于他来说，这样的答句出现的概率只有百分之零点几。

“pchan还没有睡么，工作回来很辛苦吧。”

对自己的作息时间了如指掌，只有jin能办得到。

“我想就这样看着你，二十点时会有需要批处理的数据传入空间站。”

山下继续着无聊的话题，其实这些都不需要提醒，任何时候想看到jin都能看到他。

事实是，

Jin是个机器人。

当jin初始化后躺在玻璃箱中时，山下的心情有些复杂。录入的程序使他拥有与人类相比拟的情感，可是他的身躯是如此冰冷，轻轻触碰时教人心疼又心寒。

“他会流泪吗？”

助手这样问山下。

“应该不会吧。”

山下愣了一下，有些贫血的无法思考。

按下启动键，电流通过jin的身体时，他睁开眼睛。长长的睫毛闪烁着，姣好的五官人见人爱，他僵硬的起身，山下在他的眼瞳里第一次看到了光。

“jin”山下凑近jin

“我是pchan”

“p—chan？”识别系统也启动了，自动写入了来访者的讯息。

如此一来就算相识了，在制作jin的那些漫长的日子里，山下对jin的每一处都深深熟悉，然而jin看着他那陌生的眼神却让他突然明白之前的付出不过是单方面的徒劳，很久以前，不，设计jin时的山下就一发不可救药的爱上了jin。

那本来是不被允许的。

研究所也很放心的把jin交给山下，就这样他们开始生活在一起。

山下努力的教jin做每一件事，看他的侧脸时会忍不住想要亲吻，不过他都忍住了。晚上睡觉前他仔细检查jin身上的电源，为了不让芯片负载工作，每隔几天山下就会替jin做维护，但是触及jin那硬硬的身体时，山下总觉得带着一丝失落，想要拥抱他却怕得到淡漠的回应。

只有在工作太过于疲倦时，山下一回家就倒在地板上，习惯了的jin拿来毛毯，顺着织物的柔顺，山下迷迷糊糊的抓着jin的手，紧紧抱住了他。

“pchan？”

“jin…只要让我抱一会就好。”明明可以找更好的借口，山下居然选择用最最直白的方式，他不会说谎。

“温暖……”

“pchan，好温暖。”

Jin一字一句的说道。

“jin你知道吗，我喜欢你。。。”

山下不好意思的低下头。

“喜欢？”

“嗯，喜欢。”

山下重复先前的话，无论几次也毫不厌倦。

自从那天后，两人之间似乎更近了。山下尽量强迫自己不去想jin是机器人这一事实。Jin的每一个动作与语句都是那么柔和，复杂的计算也能代劳，时间长了甚至学会了做饭，这对一直营养不良的山下可是一件好事。贫血的症状渐渐消失了，同事说他好像比以前年轻了几岁。

快接近下班的时候山下就想急着回去见jin。

他也不是没想过抱jin，只是不知道他们之间要如何契合。

正当他烦恼的时候，总局要求调迁一名研究员派往空间站长时间工作。局长原本派山下去的，可是jin听说山下要离开固执的要代替山下。

“为什么？”

“……”

因为jin深知在空间站的工作是有巨大危险的，他不能看着他的pchan从另一片陌生的天空向他问好。

发射前的那一刻，山下以为自己会不忍那份思念。他仰望着漆黑的星空，一条闪亮的弧线划破天际，消失在遥远的彼方。

在茫茫宇宙中，依着既定轨道运行，空间站，一圈一圈的旋转。

它寂寞不寂寞？

那你呢？孤独一人留在那漆黑的星辰下，

寂寞不寂寞？

第六个月零三天。

互相道别晚安后，山下没有切断网路，过了好一会，他第一次对jin说了我爱你。

“我爱你。”

告白后仿佛又重新开始新的恋爱。

他们微笑着看着彼此，不再需要任何语言。

找到的时候是恋，现在是很大的爱。

Cherish

The end  
2008-11-29

FT：  
祝贺、祝贺、再祝贺！A君入社十周年！  
十年啊。真的是好漫长的一段时光，不过谢谢你，把它们留在了这片舞台上，所有喜欢你的人和你一起记忆。

这也是史上夸拖得最严重的一次，亚巴里我是不称职的后妈www

希望jin可以天天happy  
哈，好象生日祝福。  
庆祝另一个新生。

以上

见つめるたびに恋 迷いも影もない  
君の笑颜で 仆の合図で  
仆らだけの梦を探そう  
屈托のない强がりを言うコトもない  
先回りして思い悩むコトもない  
リラックスして顽张ってる姿见て  
なんだかふと勇気涌いた気分  
「こうしたい」ってコトが揺らぐときもある  
そんなときはKISSできるくらい近付いて…  
见つめるたびに恋 感じたまま瞳  
覗きたくて 素直になって  
ココに立ってるのさ  
そんなに楽じゃない だからそばにいたい  
悲しみ去って 情热知って  
まだ进んでゆくよ  
ウソはヘタだし 真実は残酷だし  
たまに弱気 君が味方で强気  
分かってるコト多すぎて  
すれ违うコトもあったけど  
いつからかやっと 无くしたくない  
大事なモノ少し 一绪に见つけたよね ほら  
ここに これからも…  
见つめるたびに恋 感じたまま瞳  
覗きたくて 素直になって  
ココで待ってるのさ  
见つめるたびに恋 迷いも影もない  
君の笑颜で 仆の合図で  
仆らだけの梦を探そう  
まだ知らない明日のHAPPY  
物语は仆らでつくろう  
见つめるたびに恋 感じたまま瞳  
覗きたくて 素直になって  
ココに立ってるのさ  
见つけたときは恋 今じゃ大きな爱  
未来の君をステキにしよう  
仆らだけの梦を作ろう  
チェリッシュ


End file.
